Insuvet Neutral
All Insuvet insulins have been discontinued by Pfizer Animal Health. The insulins were made under contract by Wockhardt UK for both Pfizer and for Schering-Plough Animal Health, who owned the brand name earlier. Wockhardt makes the same insulins under their Hypurin brand name. * Insuvet Neutral= Hypurin Bovine Neutral * Insuvet Lente=Hypurin Bovine Lente * Insuvet Protamine Zinc=Hypurin Bovine Protamine Zinc Switching from Insuvet to Caninsulin This is Pfizer Animal Health's U100 100% bovine R/neutral insulin in the Insuvet product line. Comparing Insuvet insulins with Hypurin insulins Currently marketed Wockhardt Bovine insulins comparable with Insuvet insulins: Hypurin Bovine Neutral EMC UK product description. Insuvet Neutral VMD product description Hypurin Bovine Lente EMC product description. Insuvet Lente VMD product description Hypurin Bovine Protamine Zinc EMC UK product description. Insuvet Protamine Zinc VMD product description If you are in Canada, your vet may also be able to obtain manufactured beef insulin from the UK for you through Health Canada's Emergency Drug Release program. With it, you are able to receive up to 6 months worth of insulin; a C$ 50.00 fee for the application is required. If permitted, you would then be eligible to import PZI insulins such as Hypurin Bovine Protamine Zinc, as well as other bovine or porcine insulins. The program is similar to Health Canada's Special Access Programme for importing necessary drugs for people. Wherever you are, the comparable CP Pharma Hypurin insulins should be able to be imported provided you follow the import rules and guidelines for your country of residence. CP Pharma will be glad to assist you if you contact them through their website link on the CP Pharma page. Recently the US-FDA has dropped their paperwork requirements regarding the importation of non-US approved drugs for animal patients who need them. While 100% bovine protamine zinc insulin is available in the US through compounding pharmacies, there is no source of bovine R/Neutral or bovine Lente. It would appear that the relaxed restrictions would make it easier and quicker for a veterinarian to obtain bovine insulins for a diabetic patient. Technical details NOAH is the UK's veterinary medicines compendium. Their entry for Insuvet neutral describes it as U100 highly purified bovine neutral insulin injection BP (British Pharmacopia) presented in 10ml vials. Shelf life of Insuvet Neutral is 3 years. Usage and handling It is described as having a rapid onset and short activity duration. Like all other R/neutral insulins, it has had nothing added to change its speed or length of activity. Since it is soluble, it is able to be administered intravenously, intramuscularly or subcutaneously. Store the insulin at 2C-8C. Do not freeze. Insulin should only be in use 28 days before replacement. Dosage information for using Insuvet Neutral in ketoacidosis. Comparable to CP Pharma's Hypurin Vet Neutral (veterinary use only) and Hypurin Bovine Neutral (approved for humans). It is available only in the UK. The insulin is also comparable to Beta Laboratorios' Betasint Bovine Corriente and the former Lilly insulin, Iletin I R. R/Neutral Insulins References Related pages Category:Beef R Category:Insulins Category:Veterinary Category:Bovine Category:short-acting Category:Insuvet Category:Intravenous use YES Category:Meta-cresol Category:Phenol Category:Content Category:Discontinued insulins